


Alexander Fucks Up and Fixes It

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Alexander Fucks Up and Fixes It

John’s 21st birthday party. Where better to spend it than a bar? Good question. And the answer was at Thomas Jefferson’s house. He had twice the selection of a bar and it was free.

“Anything for you, hun,” he told John. “Just make sure not to get too drunk on the first night. Wouldn’t want you to be too uncoordinated later tonight,” he said with a wink.

John laughed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for worrying, but I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should head up right now and you can prove it to me.”

“What are you going to make me do? A field sobriety test?” he joked, taking another sip of his rum and coke.

Thomas shrugged. “Something like that… What do you say?” he smirked.

“Sure, why not?” John laughed.

Alexander only watched as Thomas lead John upstairs, crushing the solo cup in his hands. One birthday party and a bit of alcohol and they were moving to a step that Alexander hadn’t taken with John yet. He threw his cup away and left, the slamming door being lost in the sound of the blasting music.

John looked up at Thomas. “So, what’s going on? Are we going to go play board games with the sober squad?” Aaron, Eliza, and Peggy weren’t too keen on drinking, so they stayed upstairs and played games, John occasionally joining them.

Thomas shook his head. “Aren’t you adorable?.. I’m so glad you left Alexander for me.”

“Well, I can’t hang out with him all the time.” He shrugged.

Thomas nodded as he pushed his bedroom door open and let John step inside, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed with him and leaned towards him for a kiss, frowning as John leaned away. “What’s up?”

“What are you doing?..”

“Aren’t we going to hook up? I thought that’s why you came with me up here.”

“Hook up?.. Like… Like sex?…”

He nodded and sat up straight. “You really didn’t realize it?”

“No.. Sorry.. I haven’t even done it with Alexander. I thought you were just messing around.”

“Right.. It’s fine. Let’s get you back down to the party, then.”

John nodded and followed him back, celebrating his birthday for the next few hours.

Once the party came to an end, he went home with Lafayette driving him.

“He probably got too drunk. You know how he gets at parties,” Lafayette shrugged, trying to find an excuse for Alexander’s absence.

“You’re probably right.” John hadn’t had too much to drink, so he was still mostly sober.

Lafayette parked at their apartment building and walked John to his and Alexander’s apartment.

John frowned as he opened the door to find the chain lock keeping him out. He tried calling and texting Alexander, but to no avail. “That’s weird…”

“You can stay with me tonight. We’ll figure this out in the morning. He’d probably just drunk.”

“Right..”

Lafayette lead John back to his car and drove him over to his and his husband, Hercules’s, house, letting him stay in the guest room that night.

In the morning, John woke up before Lafayette and Hercules could, taking an Uber back to his apartment. He went up to it and tried to open the door again, smiling as he was let inside.

“Hey, I’m home,” he announced as he walked through the door and to the bedroom, finding Alexander there. “Hey, what’s up? I tried to come in last night, but the chain was.. What are you doing?..”

“Oh, you actually came? I thought you wanted to spend the whole night with Jefferson,” he spat as he finished zipping up a suitcase.

“What are you talking about? We were just talking..”

“Were you just talking when you went up to his bedroom? Two years with me and you never wanted to do a thing, then Jefferson steps in and you’re putting out for some booze.”

John frowned deeply and shook his head. “It’s not like that..Please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving. You are.” He shoved the bag into John’s arms. “That’s as much of your stuff as I could fit in there. You can come back when I’m at class or whatever, but I do not want to see you again.”

“Alex, this is-”

“Get out!”

John flinched and felt tears welling up in his eyes, his throat closing up. Alexander was stubborn as a mule. He wasn’t going to hear a thing from him. He turned and left, sitting outside the front of the building as he waited for Thomas to pick him up. He was his best friend, besides Lafayette, and he had a lot of extra room. Besides, Lafayette and Hercules were newlyweds. They didn’t need John around right now.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Alex s-saw me with you and-and he thinks I’m ch-cheating on him and he kicked- he kicked me out of our apartment,” John sobbed.

Thomas frowned and helped John to his feet, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry.. You can stay with me along as you want.” Yes, he had a huge crush on John, but he knew that he was mostly happy with Alexander and he didn’t want to hurt that. He got him into the car and drove to his house with him. “He’s such a jerk.. I’ll talk to him and try to clear this up.”

John shook his head. “I don’t ever want to see him again…” He loved Alexander, but this was a complete dick move. His phone began buzzing and he checked to see who was calling, sighing as he saw that it was Lafayette calling him. This was going to end well… “Hello?..”

“I woke up and you were gone… And you sound like you were crying. What’s going on?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up, so I went home..” he sniffled. “And Alex said he saw me with Thomas and he thinks I was cheating, so he kicked me out..”

“What?! I’m going to march over there right now and I’m going to kill that little-” he began ranting off in French, screaming and cursing out Alexander.

“Laf! Look.. I’m staying with Thomas until I can find my own place. You don’t have to do that for me..”

“I don’t care! I want to! I’m going over there right now!” He hung up and jumped to his feet, heading over to Alexander’s apartment and slamming on the door.

Alexander opened the door and let him in. “If you’re looking for the cheater, he’s gone.”

“No, I’m looking for the jackass and I’m looking right at him! He did not and would never cheat on you!”

“But I saw him-”

“The boy is a virgin and you are his first boyfriend! Did you really think he knew what he meant?! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

Alexander’s face softened a bit. Oh, god, Lafayette was right, wasn’t he?.. “I-”

“Shut up! I want you to find him and apologize!” He stormed out, slamming the door on his way.

Alexander sighed. He had to fix this…

It took him a couple of days, but he was able to find him at Thomas’s house eventually.

“I’m so sorry, baby.. Lafayette explained everything to me and I was a dick.”

“Yes you were.”

“Come home.. I’m sorry…”

John shut his bedroom door in his face, ignoring his knocking. And ignoring him completely for the next few months. He was saving himself for marriage and Alexander knew that. How dare he accuse him of cheating?

Alexander sighed. This wasn’t working… And it wasn’t good. Everyone but John knew about Jefferson’s huge crush on him. He had to do something… Something huge.

John sighed as he came back to Thomas’s house from class, worn out from his long day. He didn’t want anything but to go to bed and sleep, so he did. He went up to his room and plopped down on his bed, sighing and shutting his eyes. Then opening them as he felt something warm and wet on his face.

“Oh my god!” he whisper yelled. “You are so adorable!” He sat up and held the puppy that was with him, a note slipping from his collar. “What have you got here, cutie?” He opened the note and read it.

[Hey, baby. I know you don’t want to talk to me, so I’m letting this little guy talk for me. I know I screwed up and I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I just want a chance to explain. I saw you and Thomas going upstairs to his room and I know how he is. I’m so sorry. I miss you so much and I love you. - Alexander]

John smiled to himself. Alexander wasn’t much of a dog person, but he got one for John anyways… He cared and he wanted him back. Maybe some people would think that it was a stupid gesture, but it was surprising to John. Alexander loved him enough to get them a pet. He grabbed his phone and called him.

“Hello?..”

“I found your surprise. I love him.. And I love you.”

“Oh, thank god.” He opened the bedroom door and stepped in. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you staying away forever and I wanted to make sure the puppy was okay..”

“Of course he’s okay. He’s precious..” He kissed the top of the puppy’s head, then kissed Alexander’s cheek. “And I forgive you..”

Alexander smiled widely and hugged him. “I do not deserve you..”

“You bought me a puppy. You deserve me.”

He smiled and let go of John, grabbing the puppy’s collar and turning it around. “I got you more than a puppy..”

“What do you mean?”

He undid the collar and pulled off a ring from it before getting down on one knee. “I know it’s sudden and this is an awkward place for us, but I don’t want to lose you ever again.. Will you marry me?”

“Without a doubt.”


End file.
